This invention relates generally to processing within a computing environment, and more particularly to memory systems and methods for performing error checking and correction within a computing environment.
In cache memory systems, multiple error correction code (ECC) stations are provided near the cache. For example an ECC station is provided for data being stored into the cache, and another ECC station is provided for data being fetched out of the cache. In high performance cache systems, cache size affects performance. These ECC stations take up physical space near the cache, reducing potential cache size. It is desirable to make use of the space, to potentially increase the cache size.